And When He Smiles
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: His eyes were soft and dark, looking at her in a way that was both affectionate and primal at the same time.


**Would you believe that it took me literally all day to write a mere 2000 words of smut? I'd been wanting to do more smutty Waige for a few weeks now, but it just wasn't working my head. I'm trying to get back into the groove of things and just decided that I was not going to sleep again OR do my freelance job until I got this posted. Wasn't expecting it to take as long as it did. But at least I got it done, right?**

 **This is set post episode 4.07.**

* * *

Paige didn't know how long they stood there in each other's arms. Whenever their lips met like this, when they were alone, it was as if the world around them just faded away.

Some nights they just did this. Even though their relationship was still new, even though at times it seemed they would never get enough of each other, some nights they both just liked to kiss and hold each other. Just the two nights ago, they'd fallen asleep on the couch while watching a movie, and they had still been there when Happy and Toby had arrived at the garage the following day with Paige's son. It was, according to Toby, a waste of a night without Ralph. "You could have done that with the kid next to you."

Tonight, though, Paige had no interest in stopping at kissing. Their conversation was one of those times where she liked how blunt he was – if he had thought that she looked different without makeup, he would have said so. She wasn't ignorant or blind; she knew that men generally considered her attractive, but she had certainly spent her fair share of days looking at herself in the mirror and not liking what she saw. Her beauty regimen was a large part of the self confidence that she exuded when she was out and about. She liked how she looked when she was made up. There was nothing more flattering and comforting than hearing the man she loved tell her that he thought she looked like that all the time.

Her hands moved from around him to between their chests, her fingers tracing over the buttons on his sweatshirt. "Were you working on anything important?" She murmured against his lips.

"Yes," Walter said, kissing her between her nose and upper lip. "But it can wait."

"Mmmm. Bed?"

"Yes."

Paige leaned back slightly, smiling at him and taking both his hands as she stepped backward across the loft. His eyes were soft and dark, looking at her in a way that was both affectionate and primal at the same time. And when he smiled…when he combined that look with a smile, Paige felt a pleasant shiver run down her spine.

They stopped near the bed, and with Paige's help with the buttons, Walter rid himself of his shirt, tugging it over his head and just letting it fall onto the floor behind him. Paige undid the knot on her robe, shrugging it off and stepping against him, placing her lips on his again and relishing the skin to skin contact. A hand came up, caressing the side of one of her breasts, and Paige moaned quietly, shifting her hips forward to press more firmly against his. She wiggled a hand between them, feeling for the fastener on his pants. Walter reached down to assist, and when he had stepped out of them, Paige ran her hand over the outline in his boxers and felt his intake of breath against her mouth. His hands came firmly to her hips, pulling her gently but firmly against him and kissing her soundly. She slid her arms back around his neck, and again they lingered. Then, after another period of time Paige wouldn't have been able to identify were she asked, they broke apart long enough to climb onto the bed. Paige put her hand on his chest, and Walter settled back against the pillows. She rested on her side next to him, against him, and her hand slid over his chest as they continued to kiss. She could feel his fingers resting loosely between her shoulder blades, caressing her skin lightly, and she shivered again, pushing up on her arm and scooting farther down on the mattress. "Keep your hands out of my hair," she reminded him as she slowly rubbed her hand along his length, catching it between her palm and his abdomen. She repeated a few times, and then lowered herself and slowly traced the previous path of her hand with her tongue.

"No promises," Walter said, looking down his body at her. But he placed his hands on the mattress.

Paige tossed her hair behind her, tipping her head to the side and flicking her tongue against him a few times before wrapping her lips around him and slowly taking him in. One of her hands was on his stomach and she felt his muscles contract in response to her stimulation. Her fingers lightly caressed his skin soothingly.

She moved slowly, not in a rush to bring him to the edge, wanting him inside her and not wanting to wait the necessary time if she were to finish him like this. Paige lowered her head all the way and hollowed out her cheeks, smiling to herself as his quiet moans abruptly shifted to a louder and longer one. She came up, swirling her tongue around his head and then dropping again, and fell into a rhythm again, moving slowly and rhythmically up and down.

"Paige."

It had been a few minutes, and she glanced up at him upon hearing her name and saw his eyes closed and his head tipped back. His thighs weren't trembling yet, but Paige knew they'd reach that point soon. She pushed up on her hands, shifting into a kneeling position, and Walter propped himself up on his elbows, watching her as she flipped the hair that had fallen forward back behind her shoulders. "You're so beautiful."

She felt her cheeks turn pink again. She had always been a bit of a blusher, but how in the world did this man get her like this _so_ easily?

He was smiling affectionately at her. "Come here."

Biting her lower lip, Paige crawled over him, placing her hands on his shoulders and kissing him deeply as he sat up. "I love you," she whispered against his lips. She felt Walter positioning himself between them, and she sank down on him slowly, their kiss breaking ever so slightly as both of them sighed against the other's lips. Paige moved her hands to his neck, grinding down on him, glad when he moaned into her mouth, whispered her name, and moved his hands up to grip her hips because that all meant it felt as good for him as it did for her. It occurred to her that the thought of a condom hadn't even crossed her mind until now and she was again grateful for the pill saving her from having to put a stop to this. The thought of even a brief interruption was unfathomable. She rocked her hips back and forth, her breath catching and turning to a whimper. "Oh God."

Walter's fingers pressed harder into her skin and he let out a shaky breath. Paige had seen the look he was giving her dozens of times at this point, but it still made her feel weak in the stomach. She wondered if she was supposed to be used to it by now. She wondered if she would e _ver_ get used to it. It had been too long since her last serious relationship to compare, but Paige had a better memory than people usually gave her credit for and she knew that while that relationship had felt wonderful at the time, she had no memories of anything quite like this. She lifted up slightly, leaning forward and bracing herself against his body as he thrust up into her. Paige shifted her knees slightly farther apart, her breathing growing heavier as he stroked just the right spot inside her. "Shit."

Walter let go of one of her hips and slid his hand up to her breasts again, rubbing his thumb in a circular motion, and Paige choked out his name. Her eyes fell closed, the tension in her gut almost too much. "Walter," she managed again, digging her nails into his shoulders as her hips moved forcefully. Walter groaned loudly, shuddering beneath her, and the feel of him coming apart inside her was enough to tip Paige over the edge herself. She gasped as the waves of pleasure rippled through her, resting her forehead against Walter's as they both rode it out.

Both of them were panting, but Paige wanted his lips touching hers again, and so she drew in a deep breath and kissed him, sliding her hand back to curl her fingers through his hair. Walter broke the kiss after a moment or two to take in a breath, then kissed her back, curling his arms intimately around her. "Love," he whispered. Paige didn't know if he was referring to her or just stating an emotion. She liked it both ways. She nuzzled her nose against his, smiling euphorically.

Walter reached up and stroked her cheek, the softness still in his eyes. Paige blushed. "You always look at me like that."

"Because I always feel this way about you."

"Well that's good," she said with a flattered giggle. Swinging her leg off of him, she settled down on her side, resting her head on his chest and sliding her arm around him.

"I'm sorry about that," Walter commented after a few minutes.

Paige lifted her head. "Wait, what?"

"Our stamina is getting better, but last time took longer."

"Walter," she said, slightly amused and hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way, "neither of us are machines."

"I know. And I also know that my current average is on the high end of average for men my age. But I like to be able to pleasure you as long as you like."

She blinked. "You keep time?"

"It's how my brain works," he said, matter – of – factly, "I keep track without even really being conscious of it."

"Walter," she said again, smiling, "sex shouldn't be that complicated. It's just about enjoying ourselves and being close. And letting go. _Not_ thinking."

"And I have told you before that nothing I've ever experienced in my past has been even comparable to you and me. But I'm a genius. We want to be the best at everything we do. And when we repeat an activity and fall short of a previous standard, we notice."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," she said, leaning down and kissing his chin, "I am _definitely_ a little weak in the knees right now."

He raised his eyebrows. "Just a little?"

She felt a rush of concern, then saw the look on his face and realized he wasn't hurt. She opened her mouth to respond, not finding words before he dropped his voice and spoke again. "Roll over. Face that way," he whispered, and she did, rolling over so her back was against his chest. Walter lowered his lips to her neck and she closed her eyes and tipped her head to give him more room. His hand slid over her hip, fingers dipping between her legs, stroking her slowly. Her body responded instantly and her eyes fell closed. "Oh."

He lightly blew on where his lips had been, at the same time pushing a finger into her, and Paige pushed her hips against his hand. She'd thought she was sated, had been about ready to fall asleep, and now he'd somehow gotten her so wound up it was as if they hadn't done a thing tonight. He quickened his pace, adding a second finger, and Paige gasped, grabbing a corner of the pillow and reaching over to place her other hand on the side of his face.

"Not supposed to think, hmmm?" Walter whispered in her ear.

Before she had the chance to make any sort of response, his thumb circled over her clit and she forgot anything that might have been in her head. " _Oh_ God."

"Mmm." Walter kissed her ear, then her neck again, and then her shoulder, his hand moving quicker. "Good?"

 _Good. As if he_ …the thought completely escaped her when he pressed his thumb down, shifting it back and forth, applying just enough pressure, and his name rushed through her lips in a high – pitched tone that she probably couldn't mimic in any other situation. "Don't stop, don't stop," she panted, her hips grinding against his hand, and he didn't, and she swore she needed to start praying and actually thank whatever higher power had given him such a need to be the best because she was right on the edge again, desperately close, and he sucked lightly on her earlobe, his tongue moving in the same pattern and tempo as his thumb, and she made an indescribable sound as her body released.

"Oh God, oh God," she gasped, rolling back over to face Walter with her eyes wide. She opened her mouth to speak, but again lacked words. So instead, she smiled, because she had been doing that a lot lately.

Walter kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"You're amazing," she whispered. "In so many ways."

He rested his forehead against hers, smiling. And when he smiled, Paige couldn't help but smile even bigger.


End file.
